DC Universe Origins
by UltimateMForever
Summary: The DC Universe rebooted, the way I've planned for it be to. Get ready for an all-new world.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are featured in this story, all of the characters used in this fan fiction belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Wildstorm. Any characters that were originally created for this story belong to me.**

**Author's Note: Hey, it's me again Ray Evans, back with another start to another universe origins story, this time starting my own DC Universe and what better what to do that then introduce The StormWatch team. Now I'm not sure if this story will be as long as the Spider-Man Origin that I wrote for MUO, but I plan to introduce the DC/Wildstorm Universe in this story by using these characters, just like my MUO, I've chosen three teams or characters to kick off the start of this universe and StormWatch is the first. I also wanted to write shorter stories in order to get more readers and also span the amount of chapters I could pull out.**

* * *

**Origins: StormWatch**

* * *

**White House, Washington D.C. 10:45 PM**

The President of the United States of America couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the footage that was given to him by the General of The United States military. The President was speechless, he could say anything as he watched the footage of the superhero known as **Despot** who was also known as Isaiah King completely defeat and murder members of the Justice League.

_DESPOT ( Isaiah King, an African American man who was exposed to radiation from a kryptonite comet that gave him unbelievable abilities, but the radiation that he was exposed to was little too much and drove him into insanity.)_

**Superman**, the Man of Steel was the first one to go down, being eliminated by Despot's energy blast which due to his Kryptonite radiation, the blast obliterated Superman into nothing, shocking everyone. Superman was killed...it seemed impossible. **Wonder Woman **enraged at the fact that her best friend was killed charged straight in to kill Despot, but she failed to notice Despot's hand raise in her direction as he pointed his index finger at her as if he was pointing an invisible gun.

"Bang." was all he said as he acted as if he fired the gun and Wonder Woman's head imploded. Everyone gasped at the brutality and the gore that was displayed. The President who was currently watching the video almost threw up from seeing all of the blood and brain guts that went flying out of the super heroine's head.

**Green Lantern **and **Flash** charged right into the battle, aiming to take down the villain and also get revenge on what he did to their friends. Despot smiled at their attempted aimed his psychic abilities as them, ripping off the limbs of both charging heroes, he then squeezed both heroes using his mind until their bones crushed and they became just pools of blood and unmoving carasses. Despot gave a devilish smile as his started to laugh maniacally, due to him doing that he wasn't anywhere of the batarang heading straight for his face. It hit him square in the jaw sending him back. He looked back up with his eyes full of rage as he saw the Dark Knight, **Batman**, heading straight in his direction.

Despot roared as he lifted up his hand and made a crushing motion towards Batman. Batman roared in pain as his left leg was broken by the psychic powers that Despot was using.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted the voice of **Martian Manhunter** as he teleported to the area and used his own psychic abilities against Despot, with the Manhunter's powers being far superior than Despot causing the villain to pause. He then rendered his opponent unconscious.

Martian Manhunter was able to stop the villain, but alas he was too late, he lost four friends due to his late arrival. He could have saved everyone if he made it on time. It was all his fault.

"Turn it off." The President said to the person who was playing the video, the person nodded and then walked up to the President's desk revealing his identity, **Henry Bendix**.

"As you just witnessed, Mr. President, we are need of a superhero team, one that works for the government and protects not just America, but the entire world. That's why today, I'm introducing you to the StormWatch Project." Henry said as he placed a folder onto the President's desk.

The President opened the folder to see the contents, which revealed information on certain candidates and pictures of the chosen few.

"These metahumans, why did you choose them to represent this team?" The President asked. "If you knew that were powerful enough to take on Despot, then why didn't you call them?"

"Mr. President, we didn't expect for this to happen, Despot...was an unexpected turn of events, but I assure you, with this new team, we will be able to handle any threat that comes around." Henry said as he tried to gain the President's favor.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but we do need someone, with the video you just showed me, we know that the Justice League will be unable to handle any new situation that might happen now. Okay I approve of this so called, "StormWatch Project" of yours."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Henry said with a smile on his face as he shook the President's hand thankful that the President would allow him to continue his new project.

* * *

**Somewhere in Arizona, 10:11 AM Two Years Later**

**Jackson King** stepped out of jeep that dropped him off in front of large facility in the middle of the desert. Jackson King was an African American Male, he was also the son of Isaiah King, Despot, Jackson was also exposed to kryptonite radiation from the meteor shower that occurred, but he wasn't affected the same way his father was. He developed powers that were also similar to his father, but used his powers to work as a mercenary.

The reason for Jackson coming to Arizona was because he was called in for a job. Jackson was a person that would never ignore an opportunity for a job. He did get enough information on the job, but he decided to come anyway.

"Mr. King, a pleasure to meet you." said Henry as he walked out of the faculty's front doors and put his hand up to shake Jackson's hand. Jackson accepted the handshake as Henry invited him into the facility.

"So where exactly are we?" Jackson asked as he entered the building and found himself in some empty room with nothing but white walls all around him.

"We are in your new base of operations, Mr. King, did you ever wanna do something more than be a merc?" Henry asked.

"Like what, serving the country?" Jackson asked wondering if that was the answer to Henry's question.

"No, the world!" Henry said as he took out a small controller in his pocket and pressed the red button on the controller causing the room to shake a little bit until the room was revealed to be an elevator.

"What the hell is this?" Jackson questioned demanding an answer from Henry who chuckled.

"This... , I shall welcome you to a place where my people come to together to form a group that can solve all of the problems that the world can't do on it's own." Henry stated as the elevator then came to a complete stop. The door behind Jackson opened and revealed a secret base with scientist in lab coats looking at different screens and working on different projects as a huge monitor showed an image of the Earth with red dots covering parts of it.

"Welcome to StormWatch, Mr. King, this will be your new line of work." Henry said as he walked out of the elevator with Jackson following him with a face full of amazement.

"I've been working on this project for quite a while now, and I can finally see that come to pass." Henry said as he walked towards the large screen that showed an image of the planet.

"What dream is that?" Jackson asked.

"To create a super team, a team better than the Justice League, a team that can't fail, a team that will do everything to protect the world. That team is StormWatch." Henry said with a smile upon his face.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but with just me alone, I don't think that you'll be able to save the entire world."

"You said you were working alone?" Henry questioned as he motioned Jackson to follow him. Jackson and Henry walked towards a large rectangular window to look inside to see what seemed to be a training room as he watched several costumed superheroes train with one another.

"Who are these guys?" Jackson asked, as Henry smiled while looking down at the training session between the other StormWatch members.

**Backlash** also known as Marc Slayton, was a half-breed Kherubim. Marc was trained by his mentor Ferrian for 3,000 years in martial arts, ninja training, military intelligence and special forces training.

**Nautika **also known as Maya Royko was a mutant, she was technically a human electric eel. She was the only female member of the team.

**Sunburst** aka Karl Hansen, his powers derived from solar energy which allowed him to do solar blasts, create force fields and also fly.

The last one of the team was **Flashpoint** aka Foster McClane, he had the ability to shoot out optic blasts and change the angle of the blast in mid fire. He was also talented with many other types of skills as well.

"I was hoping that with you having the same abilities as your father, you would be able to help them with any threats, super villains, monsters, even gods." Henry stated as he imagined the power that this team could possess.

"I do have the same abilities, just not as strong as my father, they are much weaker than his, but they manage against normal folks." Jackson revealed to Henry who was listening and also scratching his chin.

"Well I'm sure we can figure out something, well let's get you set with everything you need, first a codename, we can't have the world knowing your Despot's son, we need a codename that people won't recognize that your his kin."

"While working as a Merc, I was called **Battalion.**" Jackson said as Henry smiled and then patted his shoulder.

"Perfect, now we got a lot of things to do."

* * *

**Author's note: SHORT, IT WAS TOO SHORT, I know that, I wanted it to be short, I decided to take this method because it would allow me to roll out chapters faster, but also help me write more depth into shorter chapters, a story called Spider-Man: Ultimate Hero by ABOOK5117 helped me understand this method. So next time expect more origins and the start of the Stormwatch series.**


End file.
